konizfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:King Alexander I/The Swiss Government - A Guide
'The Royal Cabinet' Cabinet Offices *Prime Minister - The second-in-command to the current monarch. He/she typically oversees all Tagsatzung meetings, debates, and other international affairs. The Prime Minister is elected by the people, and is kept in check by Tagsatzung. *Minister of State - The third-in-command to the current monarch. The Minister of State is in-charge of all foreign affairs and presents international issues to the cabinet during their classified meetings. The holder of this position is usually seen at the Prime Minister's side, and is appointed as " Acting Prime Minister " if they are captured. *Minister of Defense - The fourth-in-command in the Swiss government, and is responsible for protecting the fatherland and it's other viceroyalties' borders in a time of stress. He/she decides where to put troops, and usually proposes laws involving the police/military. The Minister of Defense also may declare war, but requires Tagsatzung's permission, as well as the personal blessing from the monarch. *Minister of Finance - The Minister of Finance oversees all issues involving HM's bank & treasury. They are also responsible for raising and lowering taxes with 2/3rds of Tagsatzung's permission, as well as the current monarch's signature. A periodic and annual budget and economic statements will be given at meetings for Switzerland and its' other territories. The Minister of Finance is the counterpart position for the Minister of Interior. *Minister of Interior - This department deals with domestic and/or internal affairs of a country, typically held in conjunction with the Minister of Finance. Can assist the Minister of Finance with his/her duties and vice-versa in a time of need, or at said other minister's disgression. This office is the parent of the SIA, the secret government organization. *Chief and Vice Advisors - These positions are always chosen by the current monarch, and typically hold the office until death. Cabinet Members *King - Alexander I *Prime Minister - Jozef Kohleschmied *Minister of State - Aladeen Diavolo *Minister of Defense - Giorgio Clemente *Minister of Finance - Jozef Kohleschmied *Minister of Interior - Rickard I *Vice Advisor - Josef Grau 'Tagsatzung' Notable Parliament Positions *Head of the House of Lords - Head of arranging business within the House of Lords, he acts as Speaker for the House of Lords to deliver its legislation back to the House of Commons, if need be revised. Oversees votes/debates within the House. He is elected by the Lords. *Head of the House of Commons - Head of arranging business within the House of Commons, the Speaker acts as assistant to the Head of the House of Lords when both houses are gathered together. Elected by members of the House of Commons. Notable Parliament Members *Head of the House of Lords - Jozef Kohleschmied *Head of the House of Commons - Aladeen Diavolo 'Military ' Swiss Army Positions *Generalfeldmarshall - The Generaldfeldmarshall is Head of the War Office. If held by a military officer, would usually be held in conjunction with another military command, typically the Minister of Defense. This position is the general of the Swiss armed forces, and is second-in-command to the monarch, who is supreme-leader of the army. Swiss Navy Positions *Großadmiral - The Großadmiral decides where ships are to dock, and where they can carry troops in times of war. The holder of this position usually has extensive knowledge of every Swiss vessel, as well as the map of Eurasia. He/she is the commander of all ships under the control of Switzerland, and is second-in-command to the monarch, who is supreme-leader of the navy. Army of Switzerland Members *Supreme-Leader of Swiss Forces - Alexander I *Generalfeldmarshall - Rickard I *Großadmiral - Giorgio Clemente 'Other Positions' Swiss Intelligence Agency (SIA) *Director-General - This position is one of the most esteemed and hidden positions within the Swiss government, and is viewed as the secret enforcer of Switzerland and its' other viceroyalties. The Director-General is responsible for dictating operations, interrogating targets, and planning assassinations. This office co-exists with the Minister of Interior, as said office funds the SIA. Not even the entire royal cabinet knows who holds this feared position. SIA Members *Director-General - CLASSIFIED *Minister of Parent Office - Rickard I Category:Blog posts